


Turn sic in infinitum, et facti aeternam

by NightShadow1607



Series: My au's [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Broken Friendships, Character Death, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sharing a Body, if you consider losing control of your body a death then Dream is dead, just a comparation, nightmare is dream and dream is tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: Turn sic in infinitum, et facti aeternamturn it into infinity and become eternalorDream and Nightmare become one
Series: My au's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 338





	Turn sic in infinitum, et facti aeternam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this
> 
> :)

For the first time in a long time, perhaps for the first time in his entire life, Dream allowed himself to cry.

He threw the smiling mask down hard on the floor and sat on the cold grass, with only the stars listening to his silent sobs, almost like a pray for help.

Where did everything go wrong?

He saw those eyes looking at him with disgust, hatred and violence, all those eyes watching his every move, he felt suffocated, as if in a misstep, he would have a sword stuck in his body, a weight in his stomach twisting every minute, becoming reflux but never to the point of really vomiting, it was scary and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He felt paralyzed when L'manburg's office took five steps away from him.

Was that fear?

What did he do?

What did he do wrong?

What was happening?

Why did he only have four people?

Why was Quackity shaking with hate?

Why wasn't Tubbo smiling?

Why wasn't Fundy laughing?

Dream wanted to scream.

He knew the answer, deep down, he just didn't want to admit it.

This was his first week awake inside his own body.

He thought that Nightmare wouldn't do much.

Maybe he was naive, or just stupid.

The tears flowed more, he didn't bother wiping them anymore. He felt his body weak and hungry, Nightmare didn't know how to be a human, so Dream usually woke up after his body passed out from being days without sleeping, or woke up with a dry throat or completely desperate for any food that was put in his mouth.

His vision was blurred by the water and he sniffed, feeling his nose burn and his cheek burn with pain.

Dream's heart was squeezed into his chest.

He didn't notice when Sapnap punched him right in the middle of the mask, breaking his nose in the process, and his face hit the floor.

George just looked away, as if it were normal to see one best friend punch the other.

It was getting hard to stop crying.

He thought they were friends.

‘Dream Team’ as they always said.

Now it just forms a lump in his throat, and makes him stick his fingers in his hair with violence.

He was so happy that he had at least one day to be himself.

Nobody saw that he was different?

Dream lay on the grass, with his knees drawn up in front of his chest, feeling the grass pinch his face.

"This is pathetic even for you" he heard Nightmare whisper in his ear, feeling a chill in his spine, Dream jumped up, being able to find the demon.

The two were the same, same green sweatshirt, same dark blond hair, same freckles and scars, only the eyes could be differentiated.

Dream's eyes were emerald green.

Nightmare's eyes were as purple as the portal of the nether.

"Come on, Dreamie, you're better than that"

Dream moved as far away as he could, hitting his back against the tree, but he still crawled to put as much space between them. Nightmare gave a dry laugh and Dream gritted his teeth, reaching for the axe leaning against him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Your Motherfucker!" Dream placed the axe in his hands and stood up, ready to shove the blade into the demon.

Nightmare disappeared in front of him, Dream stopped the attack and started to snap his head in the direction of the trees.

"What did you do?!"

"You need to calm down or you'll end up hurting yourself"

"Shut up! What the fuck did you do to hurt my friends?"

"What did I do, Dream?" Nightmare made a disapproving sound and Dream turned around, facing his doppelganger "What did  **you** do, is the question"

"I didn't do anything! You've been destroying my body for months. Nightmare. What. Did. You. Do?"

"I took care of things while you were gone. The child's part was my favorite"

"What-- Tommy? What did you do to him?!"

"I took that little pest out of our way, he was so in my hands, until he ran away" the demon smiled "But I know where he is"

"You Fucker! If you put your hands on him, I--"

"I think you're forgetting something, Dreamy" Nightmare raised one of his hands and Dream did the same, totally out of control, making him open his eyes in terror "You can't help him too"

Dream swallowed, his green eyes shaking in the dark.

"L'manburg is also getting off track, but I have some cards up my sleeve"

The demon looked back at the human and smiled wickedly.

"Aw Dream, I thought I would be happy to put everyone in their place"

"I'm not doing this!" Dream carrying the axe, in an attack pose "And I swear I will get my body back! I will explain everything to them and you will come back where you came from"

Something surprised the greenish, Nightmare seemed to relax his body, putting his hands in his pocket and his purple orbs penetrated him in the soul. Was he looking at him with pity...?

"Dream..." the demon started, with a frighteningly calm tone, approaching and Dream tried to attack him, but couldn't move, paralized "Tell me the truth, do you really think it's worth recovering your body?"

The human became paler.

"I mean... look at you, Sapnap punched you, George did nothing, Tommy can't look at you anymore, Quackity wants to kill you and Tubbo and Fundy are agreeing... how long will it be before Eret, Niki, Bad and Techno turn their backs on you too? "

"They don't hate me, they hate  **you** " Dream said in a shaky voice

"Dream, they can't even recognize who's behind the mask" Nightmare lowered the axe without difficulty "They can't differentiate you from me... aren't they your friends? I walk with your face, but honestly, anyone who loves you could see the difference unless... "he stopped and smiled in false sadness" ...unless they don't love you "

Dream felt tears pooling in his eyes again, his lips started to quiver slightly and he cursed himself for being weak.

"Is it worth it to try to save them when they can't save you, or even recognize you? You did so much for them, and what did they do for you?"

He felt like he was out of the ground... they really didn’t see it?

"They... they noticed!" Dream said loudly, in a tearful voice "They just... they just don't comment in front of you!"

For some reason, Nightmare's sad smile made everything worse.

"No, Dream... they didn't notice. They believed my words, no matter how out of character I was... even George and Sapnap didn't even think that something was different"

"And look, I spent a lot of time with Tommy, and he didn't even notice the differences between us. I knew you were visiting him... it was even a shame to see you so confused when he was mad at you. They all just abandoned you. without seeing that you changed from water to wine in an hour... For them, everything I did,  **you** did "

Nightmare was very close now and Dream's breathing was labored. He cupped Dream's cheeks in his icy hands.

"Dream... is it so worth having your life back, for you scare people with your face?"

It felt as if an arrow had been shot straight into his heart and Dream let the tears and sobs come out.

It was true...

Dream knew it since he felt the first looks.

He just wanted to have a little hope. Was it so bad to want his friends to realize that there was something else using his body and mask?

Nightmare hugged him, letting Dream cry as much as he wanted.

They were never friends or... they just gave up and were pretending all the time?

God he just wanted to sleep again so he wouldn't have to deal with this shit.

Maybe in his dreams everyone would be together, right?

In his dreams he wouldn't have to worry about anything.

He was so tired.

"They really don’t know?" Dream whispered

"No, I'm sorry, Dream... maybe they just aren't your friends..." Nightmare patted his back when the crying intensified "But don't worry... I'm your only friend"

"I just want to sleep... I just want to sleep and wake up, knowing this is just a nightmare..."

"Do you want to sleep?"

Dream nodded, still deep in the embrace, craving for contact.

"Don't worry, Dream..." Nightmare whispered and Dream closed his eyes, giving up "I'll take care of you..."

"Really?" 

"Of course... that's what friends do, isn't it?" that was all Dream heard before succumbing to unconsciousness, diving into the dark.

Dream's body stood in the middle of the grass, feeling the first drops falling on his bare face, his eyes closed and his hands resting beside his body.

A few minutes later, Nightmare wiggled his fingers slightly, and shivered slightly with each icy drop that fell. He blinked his eyes and shook his head, scouring the area until it was completely empty, he took the axe and hung it behind his back, going after the smiling mask discarded on the floor.

He left the forest not long after that.

Maybe if everyone had paid attention.

Maybe if everyone had at least stopped to talk and see Dream, they would have noticed.

But it was already too late.

Dream was already too far away to return, and even if he did, he wouldn't be the same.

Nightmare was already too wrapped up in the threads to just cut them, a puppeteer controlling his puppet.

Chaos blossomed on his palms, a melody of destruction.

It was only at the end of everything, in the last part of the song that everyone saw.

The green and purple eyes shining from within the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably can tell that I like to write Dream suffer, can't you?


End file.
